the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is a Supervillian, and a previous main antagonist in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls and its anime spin-off, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. He served as the main villain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He was a notorious genius chimpanzee mad-scientist, whose main goal was to destroy the The Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville (or, in Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Tokyo City), and conquer the world, in that order. In ordered to do this, he had spent much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. Which normally came in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the father and creator of the The Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the The Powerpuff Girls first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in The Powerpuff GirlsMovie, and is arguably their archenemy because he lied to them and used the girls' powers to build his lab on the Townsville volcano. In the end, the girls fought against the onslaught of "monkey madness" and defeated Mojo Jojo. Appearance and Creation Mojo is closely associated with the The Powerpuff Girls, being partially responsible for their creation having the same creator. After Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were born, Professor Utonium had lost his interest and/or attention of Mojo's existence and forgot about him. With new found intelligence, he donned a tattered overcoat with a partially shredded scarf and a paper bag to cover his brain and ran away, setting his home up in an alley. Spending time on the street by himself with no one to care about him almost immediately turned him cold and emotionless providing a motive as to why he would care to destroy Townsville and conquer the world. He doesn't always do this or makes plans related to this as in one episode he fell asleep while doing nothing but reading a newspaper, but was still beaten up due to circumstances beyond his control. Mojo is shown to have a civilian life despite his criminal activities; he is often shown walking around Townsville without any citizens running in fear, and even buys groceries legally. The girls also tend to treat him as a friendly neighbor, often coming to his house to ask for favors without attacking him. He is both responsible for the accident that resulted in the girls' creation as well as his own mutation, as well as Professor Utonium's desire to create the perfect little girl. He is frequently referred to as a monkey, by himself and others (in reality, chimps are apes, not monkeys). Mojo is disliked by other monkeys and apes, who think he gives them a bad name. Mojo Jojo has been featured five times in the closing "So once again, the day is saved" sequence (including the episodes Telephonies and Get Back Jojo), making him the second largest day-saver in the series after the girls. In Child Fearing Mojo is shown to be a great (and rather artistic) Japanese chef. Another of Mojo's hobbies are building ships in a bottle and other scale models, such as the model of Townsville he constructed in What's the big idea? to plan his crimes. He is also known for his unique mode of speech. He has pink eyes, green skin and black fur and wears white gloves and boots, long blue tunic, and a long purple cape. He also wears a white belt with a purple triangle at the buckle and a large white helmet with purple pinstripes and spots of the same color at its rim. His exposure to Chemical X led to his brain growing to a ludicrous size, outgrowing his skull and necessitating the helmet to cover and protect it. He has saved the Earth before, when a giant alien overlord had come to destroy the entire planet and force the human race to surrender their pride and bow down to it, Mojo became so stressed over the alien copying all of his plans and crushing his dreams that he brutally attacked the overlord with his karate-chopping skills and finally slammed him with a really thick bread loaf before forcing the alien to admit he was the most evil by grabbing hold of one of its legs in which the alien eventually fled in terror, thus saving the Earth. Townsville, including The Powerpuff Girls then praised him and called him their hero, but he yelled out he was EVIL! He tried to remind them he is still a villain, but replaced the The Powerpuff Girls in the heart-shaped ending sequence, where he tries to negotiate with the Narrator. Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule!, he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't evil. But he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. Likes * The Powerpunk Girls * Oppressor Plutonium * The Rowdyruff Boys * His family * Bananas * Being a scientist * Science * His lab Dislikes * The Powerpuff Girls * Professor Utonium * Princess Morbucks * HIM * Gangreen Gang * Being annoyed * His family being hurt * His lab being destroyed